Small Smiles
by percychased
Summary: ("It doesn't hurt. Nothing hurts except the small smiles and blushes that flash across the room like tiny sparrows.") Twenty different drabbles, for twenty different couples on Valentines Day. 20 - The sky has many faces. They are two of them. Now complete! :)
1. Hands

_Sirius/Lily - hands_

* * *

><p>"Evans and company. How are you lovely ladies doing this fine, fine morning?"<p>

Marlene rolled her eyes. Dorcas sighed in a what-can-you-do kind of manner. Lily gave him a look that was clearly telling him to bugger off - and not very kindly.

Sirius grinned and leaned back against the wall of the common room, clearly unbothered by the lack of interest the girls were showing.

"Go bother someone else," said Marlene.

"We're a bit busy," added Dorcas.

"Just wanted to say a Happy Valentine's Day to a group of lovely ladies," he said, laying a hand on Lily's shoulder, who attempted to brush it off. It didn't move.

"Haven't you attempted that with the rest of Gryffindor, regardless of age or gender?" spoke Lily, the annoyance bleeding heavily into her tone.

"Ah, my Lilyflower," Lily winced, "you know what I always say. Save the best for last." His tone lost its joking quality, but before it could become too tense, Sirius winked cheerily and walked away.

If Lily's curtain of hair wasn't blocking her face, he would have seen the heavy blush that had arisen to her cheeks.

* * *

><p>also for Represent that Character and write a million words. Word count 193.<p> 


	2. Magenta

_Seamus/Gabrielle - magenta_

* * *

><p>"'Ow do you say eet, Seamus?"<p>

"Say what, Gabrielle?" Seamus swung his feet onto the sofa. Gabrielle, who was at his side, scowled and pushed them over.

"A… the, 'ow do you say eet, eet's rose et purpose…" She gestured wildly with her hands in circular motions.

"What?" The blank stare he was giving her told her he hadn't understood her poor English just yet.

"Eet is not pink, eet is not purple, eet is both," she said.

"Erm… magenta?" The suggestion came out as a question.

"Oui! Magenta!" She jumped excitedly in her seat, giving him a large smile. Before he could stop her - and before she could stop herself - she had leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

It took a moment for him to adjust. Only a moment, though - he'd reacted quickly and responded, a smiling playing its way into the kiss.

"I cannot believe eet took this long for this," breathed Gabrielle.

* * *

><p>also for Represent that Character and Write a Million Words. Word count 164.<p> 


	3. Great Hall

_Crabbe/Goyle - Great Hall_

* * *

><p>"You get it."<p>

"_You_ get it."

"No, you get it!" Goyle scowled pushed Crabbe, who shoved him back.

"How about," suggested Crabbe, eyeing the cupcakes with an intensity he could have gone far with if used in class, "we get them _together_?"

Goyle was silent for a minute, processing the suggestion. His brows knitted together, but he grunted out a yes.

They crept towards the cupcakes sitting on a platter. Pink, red, adorned with spots of white and little hearts. But boy, did they ever look delicious. Tempting, really, just sitting there and taunting the pair of them.

Crabbe's foot caught the edge of the Slytherin table. Panic flitted through him as he waved his hands wildly, trying to regain his balance. It was to no avail - he landed face first into the cupcake platter, bringing Goyle down with him.

"Oops," muttered Crabbe, trying to save the cupcake squished to his robe.

* * *

><p>also for Represent that Character and Write a Million Words. Word count: 158.<p> 


	4. Dream

_Ron/Romilda - dream_

* * *

><p>This was what love had to be like - without the love potion, of course.<p>

It had to be some sort of dream, because real life had never felt like this before. She really hadn't known what it was like to be in love. She fell in love with the idea. Someone loving her for who she was, waking up next to the same person every day… she'd fallen in love with the stereotypical characteristics of falling in love.

For them, it hadn't quite gone like that. It consisted of poorly-chosen words on his part, and an overreaction from her. Spilled tea and an accidental feet-growth curse. Awkward dates and even more awkward words.

But through all of that… somehow, it had happen. Romilda thought she would knew when she fell in love - but it crept on her, grew on her. Unexpectedly, with a very unexpected person.

So when Ron was on one knee, with a ring in his right hand and roses in hers, both blushing bright red, she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p>an - thought I'd try it. Don't throw anything at me. Also for Represent that Character and Write a Million Words.


	5. Grey

_Draco/Ginny - grey_

* * *

><p>If someone had told Ginny Weasley ten years ago she'd end up with a Malfoy, she would have laughed in their faces and shipped them off to the mental ward in St. Mungos.<p>

It was an unexpected meeting that lead to an unexpected boyfriend and now - an unexpected husband. Her family still wasn't too happy with the pairing (Merlin help her, though, their reactions had been _hilarious_, especially Ron) and it had even taken them a while to accept the fact that they didn't have to be nice to him, just cordial.

They had their differences - they really did. She was fire, from the tip of her flaming head of hair to her toes, and he was ice, the grey of his eyes and the paleness of his skin. They were contradictory - he did one thing, she did another. But somehow, they managed to make it work. All those little differences were the things she loved about him and he loved about her. He kept her from burning down the city, and she kept him from freezing the ground.

Somehow, through all of the petty fights and awkward families, they'd managed to make it work.

* * *

><p>also for Represent that Character, As Strong as We are United (go team three!), and One Million Words. Word count: 198.<p> 


	6. A Boy That Loves You

_Gideon/Dorcas - A letter never sent_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dorcas,<em>

_I'm sorry I never told you you are beautiful, because - _

Gideon Prewett sighed and scratched out the words. If this was never going to be sent, why in the name of Merlin was he writing it?

_Dear Dorcas,_

_You are the most intelligent, beautiful woman on the face of the Earth _-

Nope. Gideon balled up the paper and threw it at the wall, groaning heavily.

"Mate, you're going to make us run out of ink," Fabian complained. Gideon scowled at his brother, before pulling out another sheet of parchment and dipping his quill in the ink bottle.

_Dear Dorcas,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't _-

He was a pathetic excuse for a human being. _Pathetic. _

_Dear Dorcas,_

_I wish you could know that I love you, I really do _-

Good God, this kept getting worse and worse, didn't it? Maybe Fabian was right. Maybe he should just drink himself into oblivion for the night.

_Dear Dorcas,_

_You are all I can think about, and _-

Why, in the name of Merlin, could he not find the right words for this? When they were together, he knew exactly what to say. What to say to make her laugh, to admonish him jokingly, to smile… He wished he had that gift right now. It was just coming out completely wrong.

_Dear Dorcas,_

_I love you, yeah? You know that. I've lost count of the times I've told you that, but when I said it, I wasn't lying. 'Cause I do - really, truly. _

_I think Fabian was right when he called me a sap. I don't think I mind._

_I wish I could see you. This would be so much easier if we could do this in person, but we can't. I'll never see you again._

_I'm sorry for not saving you. I'll probably be spending the rest of my days wishing I could of._

_Everything would be different._

_From a boy that loves you,_

_Gideon Prewett_

* * *

><p>also for As Strong as We Are United (go team three! yay!), Represent that Character, and One Million Words. Word count: 329.<p> 


	7. Fall

_Cho/Luna - fall_

* * *

><p>The first time she fell, Cedric had caught her.<p>

She'd fallen for him, amidst the stress of her fifth year, OWLs, and the Triwizard Tournament. Dates in Hogsmeade became a regular thing…

Until they weren't anymore. He was gone, six feet under, and now Umbridge was there, and so was Harry, and she's so _guilty _because kissing him is almost an insult to Cedric's memory and everything is just _so _bloody confusing.

There was no one there to catch her that time. She was hanging on the edge of a cliff, and using all her might not to give up, to fall into the bliss that oblivion seemed like, the neverending infinity below.

Until there _was _someone. A pale hand, reaching out towards her. Cho was tentative, at first - she was used to being dropped so many times that her hands were shaky.

But through a blur of post-war tears and guilt and so many emotions, she allowed herself to be pulled up. By long, blonde hair, and quirky earrings and odd magazines.

The third - and last time - she had fallen, Luna had caught her.

* * *

><p>also for Represent that Character, One Million Words, and As Strong as we are United. WC: 188.<p> 


	8. Balance

_Marcus/Daphne - balance_

* * *

><p>He is everything you stand for, yet everything you don't want to be.<p>

Pureblood supremacist, Slytherin to the very core. You've always been prejudiced in terms of blood status, but his dedication to eradicating Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike is something else.

It is that determination that draws you to him.

He is dark, secretive, crass, rude. Unappealing adjectives about him roll to your tongue - they're easy to find.

He upsets your balance, the balance that has always kept you on both sides. You are a pureblood, yes, from a pureblood family with Death Eater ties. But you aren't Malfoy, the stupid little git he is, prancing around and asking to get into trouble. You lie low, and you aren't bothered by either side.

He changes that. He's determined, and that glint in his eye, the one before Quidditch matches, the one when he's about to get his mark - you've never seen something so intense, so _real, _before. Pure unadulterated longing.

You wonder how someone like Marcus - someone so _wrong_ - could feel so right.

* * *

><p>also for Represent that Character, One Million Words, and As Strong as We Are United. WC: 177.<p> 


	9. A Simple Song

_Neville/Hannah - "Sing me something soft, sad, and delicate."_

* * *

><p><em>February 14th, 2004<em>

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Hannah whispered. The baby girl blinked up at her, saying nothing.

"The prettiest girl in the world," Neville agreed. "Besides her mum."

Hannah looked at her husband with a mix of adoration and exhaustion. "Nonsense."

"It's true," he said, leaning over to touch his newborn daughter's hair. "I would sing to her, but my voice sounds like a thousand dying Mandrakes."

Hannah smiled gently and began, rocking her daughter back and forth. The words came out quiet; she had been at the hospital for almost two days, and she was exhausted. But she had always loved singing - it was a hobby of hers, if nothing else, and by the way her daughter's eyes were flickering shut, she loved it too. Hannah smiled up at her husband.

"Alice," she whispered.

* * *

><p>also for Represent that Character, One Million Words, and As Strong as We Are United. WC: 137.<p> 


	10. Books and Quidditch

_Ron/Hermione - dusty book_

* * *

><p>"Quidditch?" Her boyfriend asked. His robes were splattered with mud, and he had a large grin on his face, leaning against his broom.<p>

Hermione picked up her book and showed it to him. "I think you know the answer."

"Come on, it'll be fun… Ginny's out there, too! Much more fun than that book."

"This book," his girlfriend said indignantly, "is plenty fun. It's an in-depth look at the goblin rebellion of 1483, and even explains…"

"Er, sounds lovely," Ron struggled. She smiled - the disinterest in his tone was clear, but it was nice that he didn't go and blatantly insult her.

"I can't fly all that well, either, you know that," she said, resting the dusty book on her thighs.

"We could teach you, I'm pretty sure there's an extra broom in the cupboard," Ron pleaded.

"No, I'm good," she said, and Ron shrugged, before heading back inside. He knew the answer would always be the same, but it didn't hurt to try, right?

* * *

><p>also for a variety of other competitionschallenges. wc: 166.


	11. Violin

_Lorcan/Louis - violin_

* * *

><p>"A Muggle instrument, yeah?"<p>

Lorcan examined it. It had been a birthday present from his grandfather - his brother had gotten a matching one.

"Grandad said it attracts all sorts of creatures, if I play it right," explained Lorcan.

Louis grabbed it and flipped it in his hands, plucking at one of the strings. "Okay. Try to play it, then. It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Lorcan nodded and picked up the instrument. Louis was close; so close, his breath was skimming across his cheek, but he wouldn't let that distract him now.

He wasn't sure how to hold it - there was a little curved black piece on the end… he grabbed that between his thumb and his forefinger and held it out awkwardly. He held the bow out, unsure what to do with that as well.

"Maybe…" suggested Louis, and while Lorcan held it, Louis took the bow from him. They were close, almost cheek to cheek, and surely he couldn't concentrate enough to play…

Louis tried to move the bow smoothly over the strings, but a horribly loud screeching sound came out.

"Ah, well…" said Lorcan, staring at the object. "I suppose we could ask granddad how it works."

* * *

><p>also for a variety of other competitionschallenges. wc: 202.


	12. Never Again

_Charlie/Draco _- _never again_

* * *

><p>"No one knows."<p>

"And?" snapped Draco. "Isn't that the point? A secret, right?"

"It was," replied Charlie. He closed his eyes, and leaned back against the wall. "It was, at first. But I'm bloody _sick _of lying to my family, telling them I'm out in Muggle London or some stupid shite like that. Keeping secrets like this… I said it would never happen again. I told my mum that, when I left the country. And that was _ten _years ago."

"This was _your _idea, at first," Draco reasoned. "_You _came to me. And _you_ agreed to keep it a secret, yeah? I don't think my family - my father - will be too pleased that I'm seeing you, and I don't think the rest of yours will be that thrilled either."

"I didn't say _everyone _has to know, Draco," said Charlie. "Just… a few people. And they wouldn't tell anyone."

"Like who?" sneered Draco, the derision creeping into his tone.

"I don't know. Someone I - _we _- trust."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>also for a variety of different competitionschallenges. wc: 170


	13. Like Clockwork

_Bill/Kingsley - like clockwork_

* * *

><p>He shows up every night - same time, same place - like clockwork. As wild he looks - the fang earring, the long hair, the scars - he's almost laughable, the way he always shows up on time, not a second before and not a second after.<p>

Kingsley's always waiting for him. Sometimes it's ten, twenty minutes, and others it's barely thirty seconds, but he is waiting.

(It has always felt that way. Like he is waiting, watching the time go by and the Earth spin around, and he'll still be waiting.)

But he shows up, and Kingsley sees that wry grin of his, and suddenly they're both everywhere, because as quiet, as secretive as this is in the day, they can be the opposite underneath the blanket that the night provides them with.

And suddenly it's finished, and he says "Thanks," and grins again, and he's gone, back to his wife, back to his daughters and his son, and Kingsley's gone back to waiting.

* * *

><p>also for a variety of different competitionschallenges. wc: 165


	14. Counting Stars

_Susan/Lavender – counting stars_

* * *

><p>"I don't know any of them," she says, a little ashamed. Lavender hadn't really paid attention in astronomy – just enough to scrape an acceptable in the class, but not much more than that. It was just names to her, names of things that were beyond their rech and beyond their control, so why would they want to learn about them?<p>

"That's okay," says Susan, and leans back against the blanket they have set on the freshly-trimmed grass. It was the perfect night; the twinkling of stars piercing holes in the quiet, dark blanket of the night. "I can teach you about them."

"You can?" she wonders if she will pay attention more, now that Susan's telling the stories.

"Yeah. You see that one?" Susan points to one that seems to be directly in front of them – almost as if she could reach out and grab them, put them in the pocket of her robes. It's larger than the rest, and shines exceptionally bright.

"Yes."

"That's the Eta Carina. It's the size of a hundred suns, and about a hundred and sixty years ago it flared spectacularly to become one of the brightest in the sky." Susan's voice is soft, simple, and could almost blend in with the wind ruffling the leaves on the trees.

She is content to listen to her voice – the soft, soothing sound, and leans her head on Susan's shoulder as she weaves the stories together, the epics tales of the gods and things that are so far away but so very close at the same time.

* * *

><p>an - facts about the _Eta Carina _are partially incorrect - the Eta Carina is found mainly in the southern hemisphere. For various comps/challenges, wc: 263


	15. Try Again

_Sirius/Marlene – try again_

* * *

><p>"Just one date," he pleaded.<p>

"No," she said, gathering her books. "I thought you already knew the answer."

"Nope, I need a refresher," Sirius replied happily, seemingly unfazed by her nonchalance and disregard for him.

"No, again, Black," sighed Marlene, trying to dodge him on her way out of Transfiguration class.

"It doesn't have to even be a date, Marls -"

"Don't call me that."

"- just a Butterbeer. Uno. Singular. One. Une. And I'll leave you alone."

Marlene seemed to actually think about the idea – was it worth it? Was the one Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with the infuriating Sirius Black worth it?

"Leave me alone?"

Sirius grinned, leaning against the doorway of the classroom. "Yeah, I will. Promise. Cross my heart. Hope to die, and all that stuff. I'm not above begging, y'know."

"I know," she sighed, and her voice hardened before she replied with a stiff _yes. _

She didn't know it was possible, but his grin got wider. "I knew if I tried this many times it would pay off."

* * *

><p>an - for various competitions/challenges, wc: 177


	16. Uneasy

_Ginny/Gabrielle - uneasy_

* * *

><p>"They will be fine. They love you, yes?" Gabrielle's English is warped by her mispronounciation and heavy accent, but Ginny managed to understand.<p>

"Bill understands. Your sister understands. Maybe the rest of them will, too. Ron, Percy? They..."

"Since when 'ave you cared about what they say? Eet is only words." Her statement is choppy, but the stern tone in her voice is extremely strong.

"They are my family," Ginny said quietly. Family had always been important to her – more so after the war, when emotions were running high and actions were hasty.

Gabrielle sighed, letting her eyes flicker shut for just a moment. "I know, ma cherie. But your family 'as to love you for who you are, non?"

Ginny leans against her. "Oui."

* * *

><p>for various compschallenges, wc: 125


	17. Crystal Clear

_Lucy/Lorcan - crystal clear_

* * *

><p>Lucy walks in, and Lorcan pretends not to notice.<p>

That's what they agreed on last night. _We won't notice each other. They will not approve, especially in this situation. Sooner or later, we'll tell them the truth, but now... they don't need to know anything else. _

According to their family – his and hers - there is nothing more. There is no long nights or evenings out. A familial relationship, one of uncomfortable small talk and perhaps a hug. They don't go to one flat or the other every night, and they don't spend every night wrapped in the arms of the other.

He's pretty sure his mother knows, but her father doesn't. And they'd like to keep it that way, just for the time being – they would explain the slight swell of her stomach soon enough, but for now, they were good on their own. The clock was pushing them forward, and they were trying to hold it back.

She walks in the room, and why isn't anyone else looking at her? _Her. _He can see crystal clear now, her eyes and the shape her lips make when she laughs, and how her hips move.

He's surprised he doesn't ruin the secret. She's irristable, after all.

* * *

><p>for various competitionschallenges, wc: 206


	18. Weeds

_Blaise/Luna - weeds_

* * *

><p>The weeds were tangling, trapping his ankles, and he was becoming more and more frustrated as he continue to walk. This was possibly the most foolish idea she'd ever come up with; although some could be slightly endearing, this one was all sort of mad.<p>

A weed tangled around his shoe, and growling deep in his throat with annoyance, he wrestled his foot from it, cursing in pain as his nkle bended a funny way. Bloody buggering hell, was he really going to die like this, a post-war Slytherin, tangled in knee-high weeds as he tried to find his way to his girlfriend? She said it would work better if they had to find each other. Maybe she didn't know it was a bad idea to let Blaise Zabini loose alone in a field of weeds. He wasn't as dainty, as light, as she was. She could easily make her way through the maze of bloody plants.

His ankle stung in pain. Blaise swore again. This was most assuredly not his idea. He... no. No thank you.

But, he sighed. It was Luna. He couldn't resist.

He'd make his way through a lot, lot worse for her.

* * *

><p>An – for various challenges/competitions, word count 205


	19. Oil and Water

_Ron/Parvati – oil and water_

* * *

><p>They were different. Oil and water - a completely different chemical make up. Two different substances that couldn't combine.<p>

In a way, Ron's ex-wife and him had made more sense than they made together. They were opposite pieces of a puzzle, fit perfectly together, until one day an end chipped off and they clashed. And clashed.

He was bitter when she first met him - well, it wasn't the first time she had met him. They had gone to Hogwarts together, yes, but after a few dates between Ron and Lavender that she had third-wheeled, they'd never interacted except for the DA.

The first time she knew more about him than his name, status, and age was when they ran into each other in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - he was behind the counter, helping out his brother, and she had asked for help, trying to find something to bother her sister with. She hadn't noticed the missing ring; she'd heard rumours about it, but surely something like that would never happen.

His family wasn't too keen on her; they were still upset over his divorce, and his mother was always trying to patch up his already-ended marriage. Hadn't she heard? His ex-wife had moved on. The one time Ron brought her to the Burrow was enough for her; the tension, the glares, the snide comments from his sister. Ginny and her had been friends in Hogwarts; why was she so bitter and cold?

Leaning against the wall of their home, with his twelve-year-old daughter and ten year old son chasing each other, his arm around her waist, and sunlight streaming in through the window, she sighed. Yes, they were different. Not everyone approved.

(Maybe that was a good thing.)

* * *

><p>an for various challenges/comps, wc: 289


	20. Sky

_Draco/Luna - sky_

* * *

><p>They both have eyes like the sky.<p>

Hers are the colour of the sky on a rare, warm summer day in Britain; a happy, faded light blue, with specks of a colour he doesn't even know the name of. They are exciting, interesting, lovely - and oh, when she says the eyes are the windows to the soul, they may as well be.

His are the colour of an oncoming storm, grey and clashing as the wind whips around them and the lightening strikes. They are faded, as well, but not in the way that hers are - his are almost bland, a bit dull, and there's only a bit of anything in them when he looks at her.

The sky has many faces, and they are only two of them.

* * *

><p>for various challengescomps, wc: 131... I'm done! Yay! I'm pretty proud of these drabbles, and thank you for those who reviewed - it's appreciated and it never fails to make my day!


End file.
